


[podfic] Sleep/wake/live/repeat

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because Tony is ridiculous, Best Friends, Bruce somehow gets sucked into Tony's sleeping schedule, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Science Bros, Science sleepovers, Tony maintains that they do this for science, Which doesn't really work for anyone but Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The best thing about waking up slumped over his desk in the lab, these days, is not doing it alone.(Or: That fic where Bruce Banner and Tony Stark have a bi-weekly day where they work until the crack of dawn, sleep in the lab, and then go to breakfast together. Because science bros make me happy, Bruce Banner deserves every small kindness he can be given, and apparently I haven't had my fill yet of writing domestic moments happening in Tony's lab.)





	[podfic] Sleep/wake/live/repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep/wake/live/repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711142) by [Skoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/pseuds/Skoll). 

** **

**Title: [Sleep/wake/live/repeat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/711142) **

**Author: ** ** [Skoll](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:06:06

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/14%20\(AVG\)%20_Sleep_wake_live_repeat_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
